


Hotline Bling [Podfic]

by Carpe_History, minzimpression



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: A podfic of Hotline Bling by minzimpression! 
Hux wants a dick pic from his recent hook-up. Unfortunately, he texts the wrong number.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotline Bling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124605) by [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression). 



Ok so this podfic took me FAR to long to edit. but I think I have a reasonable excuse: I moved to another state. anyway... I hope you enjoy and Thank you to Minzimpression for letting me record this. Im on Tumblr at [asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon](http://asailordreamingbeyondthehorizon.tumblr.com/)!

 

[Hotline Bling](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/eqlphz02iudpw/Hotline_bling)

 

 


End file.
